


Sometimes I can Still Hear his Voice

by AshRain



Series: shenaniGHOST [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Ghosts, Past Character Death, Swearing, graveyards, grieving/mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRain/pseuds/AshRain
Summary: Sometimes Roman swears he can still hear Virgil’s voice. Virgil gets annoyed becauseseriously princey stop telling people I’m dead!Patton is not as enthusiastic about the joke and neither is Logan.
Relationships: Platonic LAMP
Series: shenaniGHOST [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671448
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Sometimes I can Still Hear his Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: past Major Character Death, grief/mourning, crying, ghosts

It was around noon when Virgil came stumbling down the stairs. Not an uncommon occurrence for sure, considering his erratic sleeping schedule paired with anxiety and insomnia.  
What was unusual however, was his three best friends and housemates huddled on the couch silently.

Even more unusual was Roman’s attire.

“Is that- how the fuck did you get my hoodie? When even? Why were you even in my room?” Virgil nearly screeched once the image had been processed by his brain.

Roman didn’t seem to hear him, just sighing and turning to Patton and Logan.

“You know, sometimes it feels like I can still hear his voice.”

“Stop telling people I’m dead!” Virgil yelled at him, falling silent the moment he heard the little sob Patton valiantly tried to stifle.

“Patton? Patton what’s wrong?” He asked, just as Roman let out a sad sound, moving to comfort the dad friend.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Patty, I shouldn’t have said that.” Roman told him, petting his soft curls.

“It’s- I just- I miss him so much. I don’t want him to be gone, Roro.” He cried, burying his face in the black fabric of Virgil’s old hoodie. “I want him back. I just want my kiddo back.”

“But- Patton, what’s wrong? I’m right here? Why are you crying? Please stop crying, I’m here, it’s okay! I’m here. Patton!”

Virgil reached out, distraught at seeing his friend so upset. What was going on? Was this some sort of elaborate prank? If so he wasn’t seeing the humor of it. How did they even get Logan of all people to play along? How did Logan manage to look so devastated?

He reached out to comfort his oldest friend and he felt his whole world crumble when his hand passed clean through Patton’s shoulder.

“Patton? Roman? Logan? Guys. Please. What’s going on?” He heard his voice crack and any other time he would have been embarrassed but now that tears burned at his eyes he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I know, Patton. We all miss him. He was healthy, young and strong. He should have had a long and happy life. It is- there was nothing we could have done to predict this.”

Upon hearing Logan’s words Patton just sobbed harder, making Logan flinch back. This was not what he had wanted. He just wanted to comfort his friend, not make it worse!

“Lo- what’s going on? What do you mean? What happened? Please just talk to me! What’s going on? Why can’t you see me? Why-” Virgil’s voice gave out and he slapped his hand over his mouth to stop the sobs that the others apparently couldn’t hear anyways.

“This can’t be real. I’m not dead. I’m right here. Please, just- i just need to wake up. Let me wake up, I gotta wake up.”

And among his friends’ sobs he clenched his eyes shut until he could ignore everything.

\---

He woke up with a start, sitting up abruptly. Everything was dark. His breathing was labored and he shivered. Why was his room so cold? Had he forgotten to close the window? He tried to reach for his blanket, wanting to wrap it around his shoulders but all he found was… cold. What was that? Was that… grass? Why was there grass beneath his fingers?

As he let his fingers wander, the grass disappeared, making way for barren soil.

It was so dark. Why was it so dark? Why couldn’t he see what was around him?

Virgil sat there for what felt like hours. And suddenly he could see. Clouds had been blocking the moon, plunging him into darkness. But now with the dim light he could see where he was.

A graveyard.

How did he get to the graveyard? He didn’t sleep walk. Right? That must be it. He had sleepwalked. He must have.

He stayed where he was and from what seemed like one second to the next the sun was rising.

He hadn’t noticed the night come to an end.

He hadn’t noticed the new day beginning. And now he could read the writing on the gravestone he was sitting in front of.

He felt like he was frozen in place. This couldn’t be. It wasn’t true. Right?

He’d know if it had happened. Right?

He had to. This couldn’t be.

Even more time passed until he was pulled from his catatonic state by someone approaching. He scrambled to his feet as quickly as possible, turning to see who was coming.

“Patton?” He asked, taking a step forwards but Patton walked right pasthim.

There were flowers in Patton’s arms, cradled in the curve of his arm like a baby.

Forget-me-nots. Virgil recognised them immediately. They had been his favorite flowers ever since he was a child. He’d always recognise them.

But now Patton was laying forget-me-nots on a grave. And he was crying again. Just like in Virgil’s dream.

Something in his chest seized and it hurt. It hurt so bad. He wanted nothing more than to comfort his friend.

But apparently he had hesitated for too long. Patton was getting up and rubbing the tears from his cheeks.

“Bye kiddo. See you soon. We miss you.” He said, reverently touching the stone before turning to leave.

And Virgil was left alone in front of the headstone and the shattered remains of his life.

_In loving memory of_

__

_Virgil Sanders_

__

__

__

_Beloved friend, taken too soon._

____

__

____

_1997-2019_

_____ _

__

_____ _

_Though your soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light._

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_You have loved the stars too truly to be fearful of the night. ___

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring my fanfics from tumblr to ao3, find me @ashrain5 :)


End file.
